


LockDown

by StorkLord



Category: Unwind Dystology - Neal Shusterman, unwind - Fandom
Genre: Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Other, Unwind, shrug, tithe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorkLord/pseuds/StorkLord
Summary: where in the world is Zachariah?





	

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what this is  
> god bless  
> just a short story revolving around a few OCs of mine  
> one short of many ~

Riley kicked a frozen stone off of the sidewalk, watching it skitter across the plowed road with a rather blank gaze. He had momentarily forgotten what he was doing out here in the snowy atmosphere, until he felt a nudge at his side. It nearly knocked him off of the icy path. He looked up to meet Maize's glossy scarlet eyes staring back at him, a puzzled look etched onto her face. It was red from the cold, and she had snow in her hair. He'd laugh if he didn't find it rude. He was certain he looked just as bad. 

"You're being more quiet than usual, something get under your skin today? Or does your hand still hurt?" The girl asked with a soft smile that never seemed to leave her face.

"No, nothing gets to me," He replied, offering a slightly forced smile in return. "I'm just really excited about tomorrow- That's all." It wasn't the whole deal, but it was enough to tide her over.

The conversation dropped fast. If that's what you would call it. It always did when Maize decided it was not worth having, even if she started it. The most often cause of abrupt silence was when she assumed he tossed a lie into the mix. But what he said- It wasn't necessarily a lie, he was very excited. Tomorrow he would turn thirteen, and after the celebration- Sent off to the harvest camp. His mother had chosen one of the more high-class facilities for him and promised the party beforehand would be wonderfully extravagant. He believed her, of course he believed her! Despite the disdain of his older siblings, The thought of having this big celebration before being taken to fulfill his destiny brought a bright smile to his face.

Maize just kept smiling. Seeing Riley so happy about this- She knew she should be happy for him. But it was terrifying, it was disgusting. Still, she walked at his side. Her best friend was a Tithe. She could only be supportive of him. She tried to talk to him about this once before, but he was more hurt than uncovered. Years of being told he was a gift from God, and a favor to anyone to receive part of him had hammered its way into his head like some catchy song. Except, it was a song he never got tired of hearing. 

"I didn't see Zachariah after lunch today... He was supposed to walk home with us today. Do you think maybe he left early after the intruder lockdown?" The girl said after a few moments of suffering in silence. Her eyes were glued to the ground.

"He might have, I only saw him this morning." Came Riley's calm reply. 

\-----------------------------------------------

A frail high school teacher sat at her desk, speaking quietly into the low-budget class phone. Nodding along, and locking her eyes on a 'boeuf-in-training' who sat near the back of the classroom, quietly working away on an essay. The call didn't last long before she slowly lowered the phone to rest on its receiver.

"Zachariah Seargant, you are needed in the main office." She spoke lowly, eliciting glances from a few of the curious students.

Zachariah looked up from his paper almost instantly, an aura of concern washing over him. He glanced to the clock above the whiteboard to see that it was only nearing eight thirty. Class had started less than an hour ago, why was he being pulled so suddenly? He didn't recall getting into any trouble recently.

'Probably need me for another test retake.'

Silently, Zachariah stood from his desk, returning the glances to the few that looked his way. He wasn't the bad boy type, but if he had to do something for someone else's sake, he'd sure as hell do it. He tossed his bag over his shoulder and headed towards the door. Making sure to leave his unfinished essay on the teachers desk as he exited the room.

The halls were empty, and he wasn't surprised. Even if it was a private school, security always had high maintenance. Especially when these "well behaved" kids liked to slip out of class every time they got the chance. He wouldn't be too shocked to see at least one or two of them camping out under the stairwell on the less active side of the school.

He found his way to the office rather quickly, and was directed to a room even farther back. He'd never been here before, it wasn't like the principals office. It seemed to be some sort of new addition to the building. When he approached the door, he very cautiously pushed it open. Almost unsure if he should be there. When he could see inside, he was greeted by two very unpleasant sights. A red haired woman accompanied by two heavy built security guards, and a separated triplicate spread across the desk.

"Zachariah, please, come in." The woman grinned to him, her tone too serene for comfort. "We have much to discuss."

His body went rigid, eyeing the signed forms that lay on the table. Was she being serious? Since when did they start fishing unwinds straight out of school? This whole epidemic was getting ridiculous!

Zachariah shook his head slowly, taking a step back and stumbling when one of the guards moved to grab him. He evaded the mans reach and took off running. Straight out of the office and back into the halls. He could hear them coming after him, but he had enough confidence. He could outrun them, there was no way they knew this place like him- Or so he thought, until he felt a sharp pain in his lower back.

'They brought tranqs, they fucking brought tranqs!'

It didn't hit him all at once, which served to push his growing panic. He felt his arms growing heavy, and then his legs felt like breezeblocks. It didn't stop him from trying to run. However, he tripped over his own feet while turning a corner. Sending him crashing into a set of lockers. He couldn't push himself to get up, his body was no longer cooperating with him. He felt his heart pounding in his chest, nearly as hard as the stomping guards on his trail.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw another form. A much smaller figure standing at the end of the hall. He struggled to turn his gaze, but when he did he was hit with a wave of relief. It was Maize's friend, the Tithe. And he was looking right at him like a deer in headlights. But why? Why was he just standing there? 

their eyes locked, the tithe ran, and Zachariah faded to black.

Riley didn't have time to make some sort of split second decision. As far as he was concerned, there was someone or something dangerous in the school. He left it to himself to do what he felt was right. He zipped through the hall, looking for one of the cased yellow alarm buttons on the walls. He found the nearest one by the bathrooms, and before taking a moment to tear off the glass casing, he slammed his fist into it and shattered the barrier. Silently writhing as the alarms rang through the building. He could already hear doors slamming and locking. 

The tithe took refuge in the bathroom, cramming himself into the corner of the farthest stall until someone over the intercoms signaled the building to be clear. Then, he continued on with his day, his plans drenched in grief. On his way to lunch, he saw a small crowd of security guards huddled around a woman and a student. It was Zachariah, and he was stumbling in handcuffs. 

They weren't just security guards- They were Juvenile officers.

\-----------------------------------------------

"well... thank you for walking me home." The girl sighed contently, turning on her heel to face him as she approached her fairly sized home.

"Of course." The Tithe happily replied, his voice shaky. It wasn't clear whether it was from the weather or his memories. He would feel bad for whoever got them.

"i'll see you tomorrow, Riley. you're going to have the best time." She leaned up to press a quick kiss to his cheek, turning and quickly heading inside without another word.

Riley slumped his shoulders, a slow breath escaping him that he didn't realize he had been holding. His heart ached, Not knowing if he would be able to face her again. Maize's brother was gone, and it was his fault. It was all his fault. He shoved his hands into his pockets and began walking once more, directing his gaze to the darkening sky.

One more day. He could go one more day.


End file.
